Patch
Patch 'is a character from Disney's 101 Dalmatians. Greatest Strength: His Humility and Bravery Greatest Weakness: He can be insecure at times Best Friends: Collette (girlfriend), Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Shasta(formerly), RoseBud, Riolu, Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Vitani Rivals: Mooch (He was once Collette's boyfriend.) Worst Enemies: Cruella De Vil, Discord(formerly), Sirash, Shasta Voiced by: Bobby Lockwood Info Patch had heard of a war that was going on. He tried staying out of it, but soon decided to help the heroes. Patch has a girlfriend named Collette, a daughter of Lady and Tramp. He loves her very, very much and is willing to risk his life for her. When Patch went to join the heroes, Collette went with him. Trusty's Sacrifice When Trusty was killed by Discord, he wanted to avenge him. But this nearly got him killed as he was blasted out of a window by The Dystopia League. Luckily, Patch was rescued by his friends. Collette was extremely worried for the love of her life when she heard what happened. But she was VERY happy to know that Patch was okay. Danielle's Betrayal After Danielle had betrayed the heroes and joined forces with Discord, Patch felt angry at her. He comforted Collette when she was upset about the whole ordeal. Rescue When Lady, Tramp and Annette are kidnapped, Patch and Collette decide to go rescue them. They don't go alone though, cause Shasta, Rosebud, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Nyla go with them. But sometime during the journey, the evil cat Sirash attacked the group. Lucky fought him, but was suddenly injured. Sirash was about to slash Lucky, but Patch stopped the attack. However, he was scratched in the eye, leaving a scar on him. Legends Of Light and Darkness Patch and his group were found by Bender after they had saved Scamp, Angel and Annette. He was glad that they were safe. After getting info on what had happened, Patch felt happy knowing his friends were saved. Before Scamp left to find Logan, Patch wished him luck. Both Patch and Collette are ready to fight with the heroes. Despite what Bender said, Patch believes that whatever happens will happen. Patch and Collette run into V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel and Linkara who are all helping in the battle with the villains. Patch suggest that in order to get to Nightmare Rarity they must have Pollo beam down Alucard so he can make his way to her Patch then tags along with Colette and V as they storm Quantirch and dispose of him. Afterwords, he talks with V and Collette about what they believe what might happen after the war is over. After the betrayal of Sari, Patch tells Katara that though he's just as angry at Sari as she is, he knows that revenge won't solve anything. Katara understood this, but still planned on making Sari pay for Aang's death. What she doesn't know is that Patch plans on bringing Aang back with a magical book on reviving the dead. He knows it's risky, but he didn't want Katara to be alone anymore. He also knew that everyone NEEDED Aang...now more than ever. Patch was glad that the war was over, but he had a feeling that another war would one day come. So he vowed to be there to help when the time comes. The Truth about Trusty's death TBA The Final Stand Patch reunites with his old friends Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, V, Alucard and Linkara and decides to help them save Boomer from Armstrong and Darth Sion, he also tries to help the former get to back in touch with her friends after losing her best friend. Journey Through the Mists Patch returns here alongside Collette and Riolu to help Terra against Selim Bradley and Duskmon. After hearing of Mooch's death, Patch laments on how it could've gone the other way. 'Friends Pongo (father), Perdita (mother), Lucky (brother), Cadpig (sister), Rolly (brother), other 95 puppies (siblings), Thunderbolt, Collette (girlfriend), Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Boomer, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Puss in Boots, Taven, Riolu, Meloetta, The Shadow, Nightwing, Venus (future daughter), Shasta (former best friend), RoseBud, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Vitani 'Enemies' Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper, Little Lightning, Discord (formerly), The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Sirash, Darth Sion, Darth Sion's Empire, Selim Bradley, Selim's Alliance, Duskmon, Duskmon's Alliance, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkside, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Shasta 'Quotes' * 'Theme of music for Patch' *Truly Madly Deeply (sung by Savage Garden) (For romantic moments between Patch and Collette) *Sound the Bugle (For when Patch feels depressed after his deadly fight with the traitorous Mooch, which deeply saddens Saba, Mooch's girlfriend) Relationships Collette Lucky Cadpig Rolly Shasta Scamp Angel Tripod Trusty Pongo Perdita Riolu Lizbeth The V Crusaders Saba Vitani Discord Cruella De Vil Sirash Peter Pan Mooch Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Nicest Characters Category:Partner Category:Patch and Collette Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Future member of the Child Avengers Category:Roleplaying Category:Pure Good Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Son of Hero Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Pets Category:Orphans Category:Second in Command Category:The Heart Category:Peace Seekers Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Badass Normal Category:Dogs Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Love Interests of Collette Category:The Puppy Gang Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters from the 101 Dalmatians universe Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Major Heroes Category:The V Crusaders' allies